1. Field fo the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic and preferably metallic crown closure that includes a metal closure shell and an interior sealing. The closure shell is covered with internal and external coatings and thermochromic inks, dyes or pigments that change color as the temperature changes. This closure preferably changes its color in a temperature range from 0 to 60xc2x0 C.
2. Discussion of the Background
Crown caps are metallic closures for glass or plastic containers designed for carbonated and non-carbonated beverages, such as beer, softdrinks, juices, etc. Generally they are composed of a metallic shell and an interior sealing liner to retain internal pressure.
Beverage makers promote their products with a closure by differentiating them from the rest and by using the closure for promotional purposes. There are several ways to use crown caps to promote an event.
First, the promotion can be printed under a nondetachable liner. Second, the promotion can be printed under the crown cap liner using an opaque sealing liner that can be detached in order to see the printed item on the crown shell. Third, the sealing liner can be detached together with the printed item. Examples of detachable liners are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,827.
It is also possible for beverage makers to promote their products by printing the upper surface of the closure with regular inks.
It would be desirable to provide a cap closure with color changing characteristics for promotional and novelty purposes, which can be easily printed and provide an added value from the point of view of color effect.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a metallic closure, which includes:
a metallic shell; and
a thermochromic ink layer on a surface of the shell.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for sealing a container opening, which includes contacting the above-mentioned closure with the container opening.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method, which includes:
removing the above-mentioned closure from a container sealed with said closure.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method, which includes:
detecting a temperature change in the contents of a container, the container being in contact with the above-mentioned closure, by observing a color or color change in the closure.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an article, which includes:
a container having an opening; and
the above-mentioned closure in contact with the container and sealing the opening.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for making the above-mentioned closure, which includes:
contacting the thermochromic ink layer and the shell.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a metallic closure, which includes:
a metallic shell having a means for fitting over an opening of a container;
a layer means, in contact with the shell, for changing color in response to a change of temperature of said shell.